Drug Addict
by Sarkura
Summary: "Crazy, you damned people are crazy." Tsuna gave Cloud the look.  "Your taking pills- and no I'm not drunk, I just have mako addiction."  They turned to Lyria with determination. "H-hey! Over there, a distraction!" Lyria ran for her life.
1. The Tale Begins

Drug Addict

The Tale Begins

There was once three worlds that was bound together, the planets connected with each other like siblings; upon the planet lived the Humans and the Centas just as Humans and Centas evolved slowly over time and until suddenly one day the connection was severed. Thus the three planets became separated and rather quickly disappeared from each others radar.

It was the third planet (the eldest of the three) that decided to force the separation, the reason was simple and easy to understand, it meant that the balance between the worlds became better and more even, less chaotic. The second eldest planet took the power of dying will flames and the youngest took the life stream. Earth and Gaia, flames and mako. The third planet had took the power of creation and destroyer, this ability was dangerous and the third planet refused to let the other two whom was much younger make a mistake with the power.

A small minor slip-up would cost the planet's own death with no core, meant no rebirth.

The third planet sighed as it could feel the mistakes and sip-ups that happen so far away from itself. Despite feeling reluctant to bring together the worlds once again, anymore wrongs would destroy their core.

On Gaia a calamity struck. Pain and agony followed straight afterward; a bloody war between the Centas and Calamity ended with most of the Centas wiped out and the Calamity sealed deep within Gaia. The Humans were powerless and did not try to aid their fellow friend, far too quickly most had forgotten what the Centas did. The Humans multiplied and took over Gaia, built building and research advanced.

Humans and Centa on Earth continued to live more peacefully compared to its younger planet; although wars raged and the other chaos that happened, history of another planet became only a fairy tail; the Centa forgot their true heritage and lived as normal Humans. The odd miracle in history once in a while was the result of the unique power that flowed though several impure Centa bloodlines.

The third planet stared at its surface with mixed feelings. All the Centa and Humans had mixed their heritage and no longer called themselves the separate old races. They chose to name the new race Lydian, named after Aika's daughter, the third planet's daughter. Lynria.

Lynria was the first child born between a Centa mother and Human father after the separation incident. The separation was so powerful that the after affects could had lingered on Aika for thousands of years, but little baby Lynria had absorbed all the negative after affects and this caused the little baby girl to die; her Centa power was naturally powerful and surpassed her mother by an impressive margin, this would had killed the little child anyway, eventually. Such a sad fate, but Lynria took her destiny without hesitation; she was destined to die and be reborn as a Goddess of Aika.

The Goddess of Life, Death and Rebirth.


	2. Near the end of the beginning

Drug Addict

Near the end of the beginning

Aika materialised in her persona and moved towards her daughter calmly, her steps echoed in the large white chamber. She ran a tanned hand though her long silky platinum hair and glared at the lazy brat sleeping carelessly on the four post bed in the center of the room. From out of nowhere a bucket full of cold water appeared in Aika's strong hands and slowly, in a very annoyed booming voice she yelled at the teenager.

"Get your lazy ass off my bed brat!"

Lynria's ear twitched not only was Aika's voice loud as hell, it echoed in the room over and over making the statement ring in her ears painfully. Her eyes sleepily opened to stare at Aika in all her causal wear glory, grumbling she got off the comfy bed with difficulty; blankly she step on her black hair that had pooled around her and fell flat on her face, as if to add insult to injury Aika dumped her bucket of water on her.

Wide awake now Lynria shoot up and glared at Aika, which was responded with also a glare. Both mother and child had glowing eyes, while Lynria had sharp sky-blue eyes (when she was not in a sheepish mood) Aika had intense forest green eyes which changed to darker or lighter shades depending on her mood.

Dripping wet with her sleeping clothes clinging to her frame and forced into sudden awareness was just two small bullet points in her list of 'I DISLIKE'. 'I dislike water + Aika' should had been included with when she mentally added 'I dislike swimming + Aika'. Anyways, back to the point with what her mother wanted.

"What do you want now," and under her breath Lynria continued with a grin, "you old women?"

Her mother narrowed her eyes at Lynria from the glare she was still giving the child. "My sisters and I are going to be reunited soon, get ready Lynria," her eyes darkened at the thoughts that ran though her mind, "Its going to be a rough ride, someone on Earth has assembled the Trinity set."

"Hm, then shall I go and help the Arcobalenos and Gaia's champion?" Lynria's expression was unreadable as she squeezed and twisted the water out from her wet loose shirt. "I'm still glad you didn't give your sisters the powers you kept even if they are almost impossible to control."

Aika patted her wet hair fondly. "I know Lynria, I know." _My daughter is growing more mature by the day... however, she's still a brat. _"Lynria Nocturnal, Goddess of Life, Death and Rebirth, the balance from the start and end and between," Aika banished a metal spear that vibrated with power from her very own life core, "guide the planets to peace, you shall end this non-sense and fix the imperfections and make the balance flawless and strong!" She paused to make her statement more dramatic "Do you accept this mission?"

Lynria grinned and with a overly serious tone yelled. "I, Lynria Nocturnal, the Goddess-in-training under the creator of this planet- Aika, accept this mission!"

"Then I believe that you should have this weapon to help in your quest." Aika handed over the weapon to Lynria, a burst of light from the weapon reacted when Lynria became its new owner.

When the light had finally toned down, Lynria stood clad in metal armor with gold trims and a long white cape which could cover her whole body (her shoulder plates could still slightly be seen though. They stood still for five seconds when the get-up faded away and Lynria was back in her cold wet clothes. "Eww..." She muttered and shivered, "this is why I dislike water + Aika, these clothes are cold and they're sticking to me... Ah-ahchooooo!"

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

Sawada Tsunayoshi (also know as no good-Tsuna but prefers just Tsuna) was having a relatively normal day- that is if you can count being tutored by a baby hitman called Reborn (of all things) and being blown up by said baby hitman for not getting the courage to confess to his crush Sasagawa Kyoko... again... after a flat out rejection some odd months before.

Tsuna sighed heavily from the days events; he walked home mindlessly and tripped over an extended leg. The result wasn't pretty, Tsuna handed flat on his face, all the fall did was remind him how his love life was fairing in the world full of people.

The Gods hated him.

Another sigh and sudden relief that Gokudera wasn't there to 'try and blow up' whom had targeted him; he saw the black boot that was on the foot connected to the leg that belonged to the person who made him trip and fall flat on his face. The guy in front of him was a man that wore clothing entirely of black, he also had a one shoulder guard with a metal wolf emblem attached, it was odd- to say the least, maybe he was a cosplayer? But... he didn't recognise the character and the blond spiky haired man and... gigantic sword prop was out cold on the floor

Suddenly the sun light that had been shining on his sweaty back was blocked by something. Tsuna sarcastic thought with a dry witty remark. _After this, I'm going to rip my clothes off and bring this guy back to my house with my dying will... people will think I'm gay... thanks Reborn!_

"No problem, you owe me some cakes for this." Horrified Tsuna turned around to the voice, only to have Reborn use his face as a stepping stone.

"GAH!" Reborn landed besides the strange man. Tsuna landed on the floor from the impact, but stood up at neck break speed to escape.

"See you later no good-Tsuna." Clearly Tsuna underestimated the world's best Hitman, Reborn!

BANG!

Reborn let Leon morph into a sword strap and attach itself onto Tsuna while Reborn casually shelved the blade on Leon. "REBORN! I will carry this man to my house, with my dying will!" Tsuna carried the man bridal-style all the way to his home in his plain white boxers, screaming about some non-sense.

Reborn walked into the shadows of the walls and let a dark shadow cast over his eyes. The other hidden figure emerged from the shadows but did not step out from into the sunlight and clapped, a bemused smile on her face. "Well, you have to give credit how he tries to escape you. Sooner or later he's going to learn how to disappear without anyone noticing."

"And you are?" Reborn asked suspiciously and glanced at his glowing pacifier.

"Lynria Nocturnal. The world balance of Aika, a sibling planet of the Earth. And your fine self is?" Lynria absent minded played with the ornament attached to her black metal fan while she added with a hush tone. "Aika is elder by the way."

Reborn frowned, he was very confused by the information he was just fed. "Reborn, the world's greatest Hitman and Sun Arcobaleno." Lynria didn't seem to be a liar and he had heard of another planet that was once connected to Earth... _But that was just a Legend long long ago..._


	3. All three forces

Drug Addict

All three forces

The first thing that entered Cloud's mind when he was roughly woken up (from being dropped on the floor) was that someone was going to get obliterated with a fire 3- _huh? What the hell? _Tsuna blushed crimson when Cloud narrowed his glowing blue eyes at him; well, Tsuna was still only in his boxers and in a bed room (very messy cloud noted but couldn't say anything to defend himself) and noted that the boy was hastily grabbing clothes and pulling them on his thin frame. There was a sudden daja vu feeling washed over him.

It was like watching his 16 year old self in another person. _Short, thin and weak- _Cloud shock his head to rid him of the thought and instead focused on the surrounding. To his shock on the floor was his beloved First Tsurugi, his complete fusion buster blade gleaming in the sunlight. _At least I know I'm not completely defensive here... wherever here is anyway. _Cloud stood up and stretched his stiff muscles and recalled that the last thing he remembered was cleaning his beautiful and indestructible weapon in his garage with the intent to give his equally beautiful Motorbike Fenrir a good wax and clean every inch of the bike inside and out.

"Oi, kid." Softly as he could Cloud called to Tsuna and mentally sweat-dropped when Tsuna still panicked and turned pale. "Where am I?"

Tsuna suddenly glanced at the window and paled even more. "HIEEE!" He shoved Cloud onto the bed and tumbled with him; the window smashed as Lynria collided with the glass and grinned at the dumbfounded Cloud and crimson-faced Tsuna.

Reborn calmly strolled though Tsuna's door. "Caiosuu!"

Instantly Cloud was on his feat with his guard at full and ready to spring for his sword any moment; he could feel his survival instinct screaming at him, telling him that they were dangerous! Meanwhile hastily Tsuna pulled on new clothes in a clumsy attempt to cover himself up.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded.

"Reborn." The baby answered shortly. He had a black suit, fedora hat, yellow pacifier and some-kind of green pet emitted a killing aura. The girl on the other hand (flicking off stray shards of glass of her) grinned at Cloud with a dark aura.

"Hello there, I'm Lynria Nocturnal." Lynria walked toward Cloud's fusion sword and tapped the blade before she lifted the heavy weight and carefully maneuvered the handle at Cloud. "This is yours, no? Mister..."

"Cloud Strife." Cloud took the handle and recoiled in shock when the blade disappeared with a small burst of light and sparkles. "Whoa-" He and Tsuna yelped in alarm. _My beautiful First Tsurugi!_

Reborn narrowed his eyes at Lynria while she grinned with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "A first meeting present Mister Strife," without warning another small burst of light appeared, when the light faded from Lynria in her hand was a carbon bladed fan (the bottom was coated with titanium) it had a small black bell attached to the bottom of the middle blade. "This skill is called Banish. You just use your will to call it and put away- tada!" Her weapon sparkled before it disappeared.

~ * FOUR*STAR*FISHES* ~

Reborn sat on his hammock and waited patiently for the other occupants to settle down. Cloud was on the floor while Tsuna (fully dressed) was on the bed and Lynria... she stayed standing up.

"You must be confused and maybe slightly overwhelmed- I'm cutting the chase. Myself and Cloud are from another planet."

"WHAT!" Cloud yelled with disbelief.

"Balancing world order is one of my jobs-"

Reborn once silence and listening carefully voiced his sudden alarm. "Something will happen and the balance of two worlds are going to crash? You and Cloud are here to prevent that..."

_I wish it was that simple._ Lynria smiled sheepishly, "your almost correct. It's not two but three worlds. During the fusion, all time, space... power will be in chaos. It would be very easy for someone to take control of all these factors and wipe out an entire galaxy." _Grandma Cosmos will not be happy if that does happen. _"Ultimate power and domination."

"If your job is to sort out world balance, why am I here? I'm just a human." Cloud asked clearly not in any mood resembling happy.

"You are Gaia's champion and therefore responsible for the calamity's toy."

"WHAT!... Sephiroth?" _HIM- a toy? As if! He did so many unforgivable things..._ Anger sizzled inside him.. "What the hell are you exactly?"

_Even though Sephiroth was taken over by that Calamity, he manipulated her._ Lynria mussed. _But damn! Cloud is really something else, there's nothing that gets past him._

"Sephiroth processes no threat and as for me... I am merely a representative of my planet sent to instruct my soon-to-be neighbours."

"Why me?" His tone of anger was clear.

"Sorry Cloud but I don't know."

Reborn tip his hat slighty. "Your not lying but I don't trust you." _Especially since she 'banished' her weapon out of nowhere somehow and transferred her power abilities, also for Cloud to be able to wield such a massive sword... they're both to be weary of._

"That's fine. Your doing an excellent job, however, your..." she paused, looking directly at Tsuna, "you haven't told me your name yet."

"O-oh. It's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but just call me Tsuna." He sputtered nervous and blushed at his word stumbles. _I wonder if she has a job for me- HIEEE! I hope not!_

"No good-Tsuna, you would don't have a chance getting out of this." Reborn responded to Tsuna's thoughts.

"HIEEE! Reborn, stop reading my thoughts!"

_Dangerous, he's still a mere shadow of what he used to be though._ Cloud caught the Reborn's eye and Reborn smirked. "Thanks for the compliment." Cloud stared and looked away. He didn't need another person who could pick apart his defenses to his mind.

_What a dangerous arocabaleno. To be able to read Cloud like he was drifting in the sky._ Then a sudden thought came to her. _Teasing + Tsuna = Entertainment. But then... Torture + Reborn = Tsuna suffering._

_In other words: Torture + Tsuna = Reborn humor... I guess I could spare him some pain._

"Tsuna, could you be my bodyguard?" Lynria offered him a comforting smile. "It shouldn't be too hard." _Me being a Goddess and all that deity jazz._

There was a knock at Tsuna's door, the door was opened by a women in her mid twenties. She let a surprised gasp escape. "Tsu-kun, I didn't know that you had another guest. Ah- welcome back Reborn."

Nana settled the treats on Tsuna's bed (there was glass everywhere and the table had somehow been knocked over) and frowned. Tsuna panicked, about to try and explain a reason for the mess when reborn cut in.

"Thanks Mama. Lynria came though the window." Reborn replied.

Nana laughed lightly, almost amused.

_She doesn't find it strange a random stranger jumped though the window!_ Cloud thought incredulous.

"I'm very sorry Mrs Sawada. I'll clean the mess up." Lynria did a 90 degree bow- meaning that Lynria was not going to take 'no' as an answer.

"Oh no! I can't let you hurt yourself!" Nana argued.

"I insist!" Lynria smiled warmly. "After all your very busy Mrs Sawada and Mr Strife is an adult, he'll help me." She stared at Cloud daring him to tell her otherwise. "Right? Mr Strife..."

"... Of course."

Defeated Nana sighed and smiled. _Kids these days, so stubborn._

"Alright then, I'll have snacks downstairs, come down when your done." The door closed with a click, her footsteps quiet and eventually gone.

Tsuna sighed, muttering to himself. "Who's going to fix my window?"

* * *

><p>Author Note: Thx for all the people who have waited for this chapter. Admin have deleted one of my stories and while I'm not sure why, I don't really mind. However, deleting quite the few stories that I like does make me upset.<p> 


End file.
